<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty! is Live by miinnsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755917">Kitty! is Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw'>miinnsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camboy Minho [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kitty Minho, Pet Play, Unfiltered use of Hyung, Untouched Cumming, but that’s kind of the point soooo, camboy, it’s so short i’m so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho’s cat ears show on the screen, his tail hidden behind him, he’s so needy today but he wants to gift his audience with seeing him. </p><p>aka. Kitty plays with his chest and cums untouched.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camboy Minho [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitty! is Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minho uses or doesn’t use the term ‘Hyung’ based on what he and his specific viewers have privately talked about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi everyone! Kitty is here!” Minho says with a giggle. He’s happy, black ears placed on his head and a tail plug sitting inside him. He tapped the bell that was on his choker, giggling at the sound. He takes some time to read some comments. </p><p>“It’s been so long,” Minho whines, ”Kitten missed you so much.” Minho hears the faint dings going off and he smiles, he loves his job. </p><p>“Kitten feels really needy today, gonna cum quick. I hope that’s okay with you.” Minho stares directly into the camera, waiting a few seconds for some comments to roll in. </p><p>“Oh? You want me to turn around Seung?” Minho smirks, he has 10-25 good donors a night and Seung6876 is a frequent one. </p><p>“Hmm, in a minute, I wanna do something first okay?” Minho has a plan, he’s gonna play with his chest to make him cum but he knows if he gets the ‘crowd’ too invested in his cute little butt then that’s what they’ll want. </p><p>“Doesn’t kitty look so pretty? I dressed up all for you...” Minho trails off, shifting back and forth to emphasise his outfit and makeup. The tips really hit this time, he must have chosen a good time. Minho wiggles, happy with all the praises.</p><p>“Do you wanna see my tail? Kitty chose it to match his clothes.” Minho turns halfway, showing off his fluffy black tail plug. He hears a loud ding which causes him to look back at the screen, lips parted slightly. </p><p>“Hmm, hi Channie, you wanna see Kitty’s face? Well,” Minho giggles, “Guess you got what you wanted.” Minho sits up, moving to place his legs to the side of him with, separating his thighs. </p><p>“Kitty wants to play.” The whines leaves his mouth and he feels like he can hear the groans his viewers let out. Another loud ding followed by some small ones.</p><p>“Hmm... Kitty can play! Really!” Minho is so excited, he loves when his viewers give him permission. </p><p>“Thank you Lix and Bin! I’ll be good!” Minho reached up, running his hands over his chest lightly. Minho gasped out at the feeling, he was very sensitive and the cat-face shaped cut out wasn’t helping. </p><p>Soft dings were being let out, constantly as Minho touched his chest softly and read some of the comments, blushing and thanking the donors. A louder ding sounded off.</p><p>“Thank you Innie, you’re so kind to your pretty kitty.” Minho knew he hit a chord in Innie238, he did a private show with him once where it became apparent that he loved being praised. Another loud ding sounded, he was right. </p><p>Minho’s hands traveled down to his exposed stomach, his viewers loved when he touched his stomach. They loved the way he felt himself up as if they were there to touch the sensitive boy. </p><p>Slowly and teasingly Minho let his hands travel back to his clothed chest, he let out a loud whine. </p><p>“Kitten wants you so bad, please!” Minho drew the ‘please’ out, knowing how desperate he looked. A loud ding again.</p><p>“I’m glad you like the clothes Kitten, but I think it’s time to take the top off,” Minho reads out. He nods and pulls the shy act, blushing and covering his nipples as he removes the shirt. </p><p>“Do you like Yeomie?” Minho asks, this is one of his top donors. If Minho does well enough he might get a really large tip or request, and Yeomie1556 pays well. </p><p>Ding! Minho thanks him, slowly moving his arms away from his chest. Minho moves on the bed again, moving towards his pillows to kneel and show off his chest more. Minho slowly begins to trace abound his stomach.</p><p>“Thank you Sungie, Kitty will be good!!” Minhos breating becomes unsteady as he reaches up to his chest, avoiding his nipples. </p><p>“Nya~ Kitty wants you so bad please!” Minho pleads, he wants to be told yes.</p><p>“Hm~ Please!” Minho cries out hands pausing below his nipples, he bounces up and down, begging. Ding!</p><p>“Hyuni hyung, you’re so good to me,” Minho says, “Thank you, kitty will touch all for you!” </p><p>“Oh, thank you too Yeomie!” Minho follows with, realising he’d donated a lot too. Minho gasps, back arching as he runs his fingers over his sensitive nipples. </p><p>“Please please please! It feels so good!” Minho was close, he’s been close for awhile. His chest was so sensitive, his nipples were swollen and red, his cock mimicked them, straining against his cute cat themed panties. </p><p>“Sungie says Kitty can?” Minho looks up pitifully at the camera, making sure he read the donations caption correctly. </p><p>‘Yes’ Minho reads in his head, and he almost cries. Minho applies more pressure with his hands as the roam his chest along with pinching his nipples.</p><p>“Ah!” Minho whined out loudly as he came, he’d read some donation messages to himself and they were too much. Minho leans back, resting on some pillows behind him and panting. He had cum really hard, not even touching himself. He was a bit proud to be honest.</p><p>“Thank you for letting Kitty cum! Do you need any help? Does Kitty need to use his mouth?” Minho shovels some cum into his mouth using his fingers, he diligently sucks on them, cleaning the cum off and hopefully helping the rest of his viewers finish if they haven’t already. </p><p>Once Minho has thoroughly cleaned his fingers he moves and cleans himself up on camera, pulling on a silk robe after. He decided to take the choker off on camera, holding it up and tapping the bell once again before putting it away. </p><p>“Hehe, thank you Seung. I’m glad you amd everybody else enjoyed Kitty today.” Minho sits and chats with people for awhile, deciding to change into a fresh copy of the kitty themed set of lingerie he was wearing earlier, causing some more donations to come in.</p><p>Minho laughs at something someone had commented, he tells everybody he has to go and he reads out thanks to the top few donors for the stream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>